Miko of the Moon
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Ikuko upset with the bullying of her child sends Usagi to her friend who runs a temple that trains miko's, All the while higher powers seek to disrupt the former Moon queens plans and designs for her reborn daughter.


**Just something I came up with after me and a friend couldn't find ANY fics with Usagi/Serena{For those who prefer her English name} trained as a Miko {Priestess} something that's really confused me as I've always seen her 'Moon' Powers as being a Holy Element as all the other Senshi {Scouts} have a Element even Saturn who's Element is Death and Rebirth.**

 **Okay Note and semi-rant over enjoy the story~**

 **{Line Break}**

Eris Primordial of Chaos and Discord hummed as she watched the reborn moon princess due to interference by using spells tied to the moon princess's soul was slowly beginning to break as she was bullied, Her grades was slowly dropping from straight 100's and she seemed to be slowly losing her natural grace and so with a smirk at destroying the plans the moon queen had for the princess who was among her favored during the era of the Silver Millennium Eris decided she had enough.

"Let's see Will weakening spell Gone, Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium Memory blocks and alterations Gone" Eris had to blink "Wow...Clumsiness curse Gone...didn't even know there was a curse for that, ALOT of mental and physical restricting spells just starting to activate GONE, Geez with all of those spells on her the poor princess would've been pretty much a blonde airhead who would be so airheaded and forgiving she would happily forgive someone constantly cheating on her right in front of her..." Eris says as she made a note and sent it to Hades as to get the moon queen to finally pass onto the underworld and not keep trying to mess with the future, It was bad enough she got poor Pluto tied to the Timegates due to her tricking the senshi into breaking a Law regarding the Timegates and seeing the possible futures.

"Now to get the princess away from her bullies and I know just the thing" Eris says as she goes to collect a favor or 2 she was owed by Tsukiyomi the Shinto moon god{dess?} she really never could tell along with a few other gods and goddess's that she knew from other Pantheons.

{Tsukino household}

Ikuko sighed as she held her crying 6 year old daughter who had yet again come home crying due to being bullied in her school, It was times like this Ikuko wished her family had the money to send her genius little girl to a privet school, With a small sigh Ikuko got out a photo album and started to tell Usagi about her time in high school and about her friends only to stop while she told Usagi about Hitomi moving to Kyoto to take over the temple there that trained Miko's.

"Usagi dear how would you like to be trained as a Miko?" Ikuko says smiling down at her daughter who looks up at her with wide eyes already guessing what her mother was thinking.

"I get to get away from the mean kids?" Usagi asks hopefully as Ikuko smiles softly.

"Yes but if Hitomi takes you in you will be living in the Kyoto temple with her and others who are training or are trained to be Mikos" Ikuko says getting a sad nod from Usagi as Ikuko runs a hand through her daughters hair, She would bring up the idea to her husband at dinner.

It was surprisingly easy for Ikuko to get her husband to agree to send Usagi to her friend Hitomi's temple to get Miko training, Though it might've been due to active Miko's taking vows to not be in a romantic relationships though some temples and shrines allowed their miko's to 'retire' and have families like Hitomi's temple did.

{Time Skip Usagi: age 14}

Usagi looked at her 'aunt Hitomi' as she was told about the demonic energies being felt around the Juuban district of Tokyo she was being sent to the Cherry Hill Temple to act as head Miko as the head priest there was getting to old to do his duties properly along with being a rumored pervert and the sole miko there the priests granddaughter wasn't trained up enough to take over yet and she was rumoured to have little to no patience and a very hot temper.

"I will be able to spend time with my parents right?" Usagi asks Hitomi who just smiles and nods at the young miko who was truly gifted in making true sacred relics and arrows along with blessed weapons, And that was the reason she was being sent to become head priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple as she was one of the few known miko's around that truly had powers like the miko's of old.

"Of course Usagi you know we never keep family away as long as it's not interfering with your duties as a miko" Hitomi says to Usagi who had over the years become a pseudo niece to her though she wished Ikuko hadn't brought her to Hitomi's temple to get her away from bullying due to her being a genius.

Usagi let out a contented sigh as she took a sip of tea oh she was VERY nervous as she was young and had just finished her miko training so she had been expecting to serve as a simple shrine maiden not being assigned to basically take over the operation of the Cherry Hill Temple in Juuban.

"I'll do my best aunt Hitomi and the Cherry Hill's head priest does deserve to retire with how long he's served the gods and goddess's as a monk and then later a priest" Usagi says with a soft smile though later that night when she was looking over the reports for the Cherry Hill Temple Usagi winced as not only was the temple barely staying afloat financially but the reports on the head preists granddaughter Rei Hino stats she has little to no interest in being a miko and was only training to be one to be away from her fathers political career heck it was mainly due to donations from rei's father that the Cherry Hill Temple even stayed active and not in the red, She would also be limited the power usage in the temple as there was a lot of unneeded power being used at least in Usagi's eyes as the Kyoto Temple she was trained in had very little modernization with it being mostly indoor plumbing and some sparse lights leading up to the temple itself and a single phone line everything else was almost the same as it would have been in a Edo era temple.


End file.
